


In The Meantime

by SoullessKid



Category: American McGee's Alice, Assassin's Creed, Disney - All Media Types, Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Evil Within (Video Game), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crack, Français | French, Hogwarts!au, Multi, Read when high, Swearing, dont read it, multifandom - Freeform, placement de produits, stupid jokes
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessKid/pseuds/SoullessKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enfin.<br/>Sam Winchester esquissa un sourire émerveillé tandis qu'il levait la tête et arrangeait son sac sur son épaule.<br/>Le lieu était définitivement à la hauteur de sa réputation.<br/>L'université de Hogwarts, tout en tourelles de pierre, en hautes fenêtres et en cheminées multiples se dressait en effet devant ses yeux.<br/>Quand il avait reçu LA lettre, celle qui signait son appartenance a celle du monde de la magie, il avait d'abord cru a un rêve un peu trop réaliste. Mais la vérité c'était bien vite imposée a lui: il était un sorcier.<br/>L'immense portail qui lui faisait face s'ouvrit alors dans un grincement dramatique et magistral. On pouvait entendre de l'intérieur des bruits aussi divers qu'étranges.<br/>Tandis que l'excitation montait en lui, un cri perçant le tira de ses pensées.<br/>Un groupe de chouettes et de hiboux de toutes tailles prenait son envol d'une des tourelles du château - probablement la voilière - dans un bruissement d'ailes.<br/>Passer ses études ici allait s'avérer merveilleux.</p><p>"AH LA PUTE DE CHOUETTE, ELLE M'A CHIÉ DESSUS"</p><p>Sam retint une plainte désespérée tandis qu'il se retournait vers un Dean furieux.<br/>Il en avait presque oublié son débile de frère.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Bon. Clairement, on ne sait pas vraiment si des gens lisent les intros au debut mais ca donne un coté classe a une fanfic. Nous n'avons absolument aucune excuse et on ne parleras qu'en présence de notre avocat.  
> Honnêtement c'est mauvais je lirais pas à votre place.  
> MAIS étrangement (ca fait beaucoup de mot en -ent mais on est pas très douées) je classe cette fanfic dans notre palmarès des masterpieces avec la fanfic sur les barbapapas (soyez sage et je vous la ferais lire).  
> A notre décharge, on était pas dans notre état normal quand on à écrit ça.  
> (Aufait je précise, on écrit à deux en moment, on est pas schizophrènes).  
> Cette fanfiction a pas vraiment de logique, et ne vous étonnez pas si on passe soudainement de la langue du camembert et de la baguette à l'anglais, ou si on passe des minuscules aux majuscules mais après tout, c'est la première fois qu'on poste une fanfic alors comme on dit yolo.

Enfin.  
Sam Winchester esquissa un sourire émerveillé tandis qu'il levait la tête et arrangeait son sac sur son épaule.  
Le lieu était définitivement à la hauteur de sa réputation.  
L'université de Hogwarts, tout en tourelles de pierre, en hautes fenêtres et en cheminées multiples se dressait en effet devant ses yeux.  
Quand il avait reçu LA lettre, celle qui signait son appartenance a celle du monde de la magie, il avait d'abord cru a un rêve un peu trop réaliste. Mais la vérité c'était bien vite imposée a lui: il était un sorcier.  
L'immense portail de métal qui lui faisait face s'ouvrit alors dans un grincement dramatique et magistral. On pouvait entendre de l'intérieur des bruits aussi divers qu'étranges (rien de chelou, espèces de dégueulasses).  
Tandis que l'excitation montait en lui, un cri perçant le tira de ses pensées.  
Un groupe de chouettes et de hiboux de toutes les tailles et presque toutes les couleurs prenait son envol d'une des tourelles du château - probablement la voilière - dans un bruissement d'ailes.  
Le sourire de Sam s'élargit.  
Passer ses études ici allait s'avérer merveilleux.

"AH LA PUTE DE CHOUETTE, ELLE M'A CHIÉ DESSUS"

Sam retint une plainte désespérée de franchir ses lèvres tandis qu'il se retournait vers un Dean furieux.  
Il en avait presque oublié son débile de frère.

 

***

 

Dean soupira en admirant le tissu taché de son costume de sorcier (il avait refusé d'acheter une robe, NO MOMO).  
Si ce qui venait de se passer était un présage, il n'annonçait rien de bon quand à cette année.  
Il fallait dire qu'il voyait mal ce qu'il faisait ici.  
Son génie de frère, c'était normal qu'il soit sélectionné: il avait présenté dès le berceau des capacités extraordinaires (à l'âge de deux mois, il avait fait léviter sa mère au plafond et avait ensuite pleuré pendant plusieurs heures) qui ne pouvait que signifier son appartenance au monde de la magie.  
Mais lui, rien. Nada. Pas la moindre esquisse d'aptitudes surnaturelles.  
Ses parents avaient eu beau lui répéter que chaque sorcier voyait ses pouvoirs arriver à des moments différents, cela faisait pas mal d'années qu'il avait arrêté d'y croire.  
La seule hypothèse qui s'était alors offerte a lui était qu'il devait être un Cracmol, une de ces erreurs de la natures qui n'auraient jamais du naître dans une famille de sorciers.  
C'est pourquoi il avait d’abord cru à une erreur quand ce fut non pas une Lettre qui atterrît chez eux, mais deux.  
L'espoir, ce sentiment qu'il avait oublié d'éprouver depuis trop d'années, l'avait alors regagné avec la force d'un ouragan et il était monté dans le Hogwarts Express avec Sam.  
Cependant, maintenant qu'il faisait face au bâtiment lui-même, l'ivresse du moment s'était évaporée et l'absurdité de la situation s'imposait a lui.  
Il n'avait pas de pouvoirs, et s'apprêtait a entrer dans la plus grande école de magie du pays.  
Il secoua la tête. Etant donné qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait en cours, cette année allait au moins avoir le mérite de ne pas changer ses habitudes.

 

Oh, comme il avait tort.

 

***

"HAY QUE FAIT UN SOMALIEN LORSQU'IL TROUVE UN GRAIN DE RIZ ???  
\- Ho ta gueule....  
\- IL OUVRE UN SUPERMARCHÉ HAHAHA"

Sebastian et Joseph se regardèrent en soupirant. Gustavia (le chauffeur ouais rinafout je lui donne ce nom) venait de lâcher pour la millième fois une de ses blagues à l'intérêt douteux, et Sebastian commençait à avoir du mal a les supporter sachant qu'il en énumérait depuis leur départ à la gare de King's Cross.  
Sebastian et ses quatre amis avaient donc été reçus dans cette superbe école de magie avec grande joie. Partenaires et potes avant tout, la petite équipe se composait de Sebastian Castellanos le leader et bogoss officiel de la bande (Toujours blasé); son meilleur pote Joseph, un binoclard adorable, Julie une cruche plutôt sympa mais un peu narrow-minded et Gustavia; un peu squatteur dans le groupe mais qui sait faire les devoirs des autres.

"Hey Sushi, j'espère que t'es pas dans ce pays illégalement parce que le Choixpeau devine tout !!!  
\- La ferme Gustavia." Répondit Joseph avec colère.

Gustavia, comprenant que sa blague de merde avait échoué, se terra dans l'ombre.  
Sebastian marqua une pause pour contempler la prouesse architecturale qu'était Hogwarts. Ses amis contemplèrent aussi le magnifique bâtiment. C'est alors qu'un sifflement désagréable parvint a oreilles de Sebastian suivi d'un puissant mal de tête.  
A une dizaine de mètres de lui se tenait un homme encapuchonné. Il fixait avec une haine non dissimulée le détective avant de se dématerialiser.  
Quelques minutes plus tard la douleur s'était estompée. Sebastian se releva aidé par ses amis.

"Ce con de Ruvik se rend aussi dans l'école.... Ca ne m'aurait pas étonné." 

Car si Ruvik Victoriano et Sebastian Castellanos n'étaient pas visiblement en bons termes; ce n'était pas avec joie que les retrouvailles s'étaient faites.

"Si quand on le croisera, ce con continue de te foutre ces maux de tête tu vas te ruiner en aspirine cette année..." Soupira Joseph en hissant son ami sur son épaule et en rougissant un peu.  
Sébastian acquiesça. Si jamais Ruvik et lui partageaient la même école, cette année allait très mal se passer. Comme pour achever de pourrir l’ambiance, Gustavia lâcha un :  
"Hey vous savez comment les africains pissent? ON S'EN FOUT ILS SONT TOUS MORTS DE L'EBOLA!!"

***

"LES PREMIERES ANNÉES, PAR ICI"  
Dean arqua un sourcil.

"Mouais on a quand même 21 ans hein.  
\- J'en ai 19 Dean. C'pas de ma faute si t'es un redoublant de base.  
\- Shut up bitch  
\- Jerk."

Ce fut sur ces belles paroles que les frères Winchester suivirent le flot d'élèves et pénétrèrent dans l'université d'Hogwarts.  
Dean grommela alors qu'un élève aux longs cheveux blonds et la carrure musclée le poussait.

"Wait for me brother!"

Devant lui, un autre élève, plus petit et chétif que lui, aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux verts, soupira.

"S'il te plait Thor, tu peux m'oublier deux secondes?"

Sam ricana.

"Le pauvre, je connais sa douleur »

Dean voulu rétorquer, mais ils venaient de pénétrer dans la grande salle.

"Wow."

***

Sebastian laissa échapper un juron d'admiration quand lui et ses amis débarquèrent dans l’immense hall qui faisait la fierté de l’université. Il était immense et richement décorée. Au milieu se dressaient les quatre tables des quatre maisons. Les élèves de première année se tenaient debout. Au bout de la salle se tenait la table des professeurs et le parloir du directeur. Ainsi qu'une tribune sur laquelle une chaise simple et une sorte de chapeau miteux posé a coté : le choixpeau.

Un des professeurs, un homme avec une barbe plutôt charismatique se leva et se présenta : 

"Bonjour. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas je suis Mr. Crowley. Professeur et chef de la maison Serpentard/Slytherin/House of douches, dunno how you kids call it these days.. Anyways, je souhaite quelques minutes de silence. Le directeur désire faire un discours au nouveaux élèves." 

A ses mots il se retira et s'assis à coté d'un autre professeur de Serpentard. Un borgne nommé Philip Governor et laissa place a un vieil homme austère.

Le vieil homme était vêtu de noir et abordait un visage pâle et marqué. Il avait une canne dans sa main droite. Il allait entamer le discours mais se rendit compte qu'il avait toujours l'hamburger qu'il avait entamé trois secondes avant dans la main. Il alla le reposer et commença finalement son discours.

Le directeur repris son visage neutre, un visage qui inspirait immédiatement le respect, et, étrangement la crainte, et prit la parole:

"Chers élèves, bienvenue dans notre merveilleuse université."

L'assistance se tut immédiatement. Cette voix avait la capacité, semblait il, de réduire le monde entier au silence.  
Seules deux filles, qui riaient comme des hystériques en pointant du doigt les professeurs brisaient le silence. Le directeur n'eut qu'un regard à leur jeter pour que leur rire meure dans leur gorge.  
Alors, il reprit la parole :

"Vous avez tous été sélectionnés pour vos aptitudes remarquables (Dean se racla la gorge dans l'assistance). Vous êtes ici pour travailler, et magnifier vos talents. Pas pour semer la zizanie, est-ce bien clair?"

Toute l'assemblée répondit son approbation dans un "oui" sonore (certes accompagnés de quelques "lol").

"Très bien. A présent vous allez vous asseoir tour à tour sur la chaise pendant que nous vous coifferons de ce choixpeau. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, le Choipeau détermine dans quelle maison on envoie les élèves. Mais je ne dois rien vous apprendre. Sur le sujet. Nous allons vous appeler et tour à tour vous allez venir vous présenter sur cette estrade. Le Choipeau se chargera du reste. »

"Putain ca se trouve ce choixpeau va me dire qu'il y'a une erreur et que je dois aller en segpa.... Merde." Pensa Dean

"Alors.. Première élève a passer : Maya Jannin."

En disant ces mots, le directeur esquissa un petit sourire étrange accompagné d'un léger soupir. 

Une petite adolescente a la chevelure rousse hirsute et au visage hilare se présenta en manquant de trébucher.

"Poufsouffle". Paria Dean.  
La maison Poufsouffle était la maison des blaireaux et des cons (pour résumer. La vérité est bien plus complexe mais il est toujours plus facile de se reposer sur des clichés. La tolérance étant une des vertus de cette maison, il va évidemment de soi que les autres en manquent). La maison qui se faisait toujours victimiser.  
La petite cruche rousse vit Crowley la coiffer du choixpeau et déclarer : 

"PUTAIN UECH C'EST QUOI CETTE CHEVELURE D'HÉRÉTIQUE ENLEVEZ MOI DE CE CRÂNE !!! »

« Poufsouffle » insista Dean

\- SERPENTARD BTW UECH" Déclara le choixpeau 

"Fail." Soupira Sam.

La table des Serpentard constituée essentiellement d'individus sinistres regarda la petite cruche avec étonnement. Cette dernière se leva et regagna leur table. A peine arrivée devant, elle marcha sur un bout de sa robe, trébucha et tomba tête la première dans le gâteau.  
Une fille aux cheveux rouges délavés qui était assise derrière elle n'arriva pas à retenir un rire hystérique.  
Le directeur lui jeta un regard glacial.

"Mademoiselle, si vous voulez bien vous avancer vers le Choipeau?"  
Quelques élèves chuchotèrent autour d'elle.  
"Non mais elle, c'est Poufsouffle direeeeeect. Elle a l'air beaucoup trop conne."

Elle s'avança sur l'estrade, non sans se prendre quelques chaises, et mis le choixpeau sur sa tête, sans arrêter de glousser.  
Le silence se fit dans la salle.  
Le choixpeau sembla soupirer.

"Ca me désole de dire ca mais.... Serdaigle."  
Dean écarquilla les yeux.  
"Wat"

Alors que la salle bruissait d'excitation, un professeur de l'assemblée, un autre borgne (La personne chargée de l’entretien d’embauche devait probablement être de Poufsouffle. La tolérance tout ça.) à la peau aussi sombre que les menaces qui planaient dans ses paroles ordonna le silence.  
Le choixpeau poursuivit son appel.

"SAMUEL WINCHESTER"

Sam ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Dean lui donna une tape prononcée sur l'épaule.

"Tu va tous les niquer Sammy!  
\- On parle d'une remise des maisons Dean. Personne va battre personne.  
\- Shut up bitch.  
\- I'm scared jerk."

Dean soupira et le jeta hors de sa chaise.  
Dans un mouvement de cheveux qui réduit une fois de plus l'assemblée au silence, Sam s'avança à son tour vers l'estrade.  
Il posa délicatement le choixpeau sur ses cheveux, qui sembla ronronner de plaisir.

"Shampooing a la fraise?"  
Sam chuchota.  
"Pêche."  
Le directeur s'impatienta.  
"Choixpeau! Veuillez ne pas vous écarter du sujet je vous prie!"  
Le choixpeau sembla se racler ce qui lui servait de gorge et, sans hésiter, cria:  
"SERDAIGLE"

La boloss qui venait de rejoindre cette maison quelques minutes avant, cria à son tour:  
"AAAAH ENFIN UN BG"

Dean leva les deux pouces à son frère, qui rayonnait de joie.  
Serdaigle. La maison des surdoués, il l'aurait parié.  
Plus les noms s'écoulaient, plus il pouvait sentir le nœud dans son estomac s'épaissir. D'horribles scénarios s'offraient a lui, il se voyait déjà marcher vers le chapeau, le poser sur sa tête, et, après un silence interminable, entendre la voix de l'être magique lui dire que c'était une erreur, qu'il devait rentrer chez lui par le prochain train.  
Quand son nom résonna dans le hall, il sursauta.  
Sans parvenir a maitriser les tremblements dans ses mains, il se leva et grimpa les marches.  
Il attrapa le morceau de tissu miteux le plus délicatement possible et le posa sur sa tête, en fermant les yeux.  
Le silence. A la manière d'un casque, le chapeau sembla le couper de toute source sonore, le plongeant dans une autre dimension, faite de néant et d'obscurité. La voix gutturale du chapeau résonna dans sa tête.

"Dean Winchester. Aaah je ne sais honnêtement pas quoi dire a propos de toi."  
Dean sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il était fini.

Il sembla s'écouler une éternité avant que la voix du Choipeau ne se manifeste une nouvelle fois, faisant sursauter Dean.

"Tu sais petit, t'as un sacré manque de confiance en toi. On ne dirait pas comme ca. Mais.. Tes talents ne se trouvent peut être pas ou tu ne le pense."

Alors, sans crier gare, le cri résonna dans l'atmosphère, brisant la transe dans laquelle était plongée Dean.

"GRYFFONDOR"

Dean, sans parvenir à fermer sa bouche, se dirigea vers la table rouge et dorée qui l'acclamait.  
Il s'assit à coté d'un autre élève qui semblait légèrement plus vieux et au sourire narquois qui lui chuchota :

"GG vieux. J'peux avoir le num de ton frère au fait?"  
Dean arqua un sourcil.  
Le blond éclata de rire.  
"Ta tête meeec! Détends toi! C'quoi ton nom?  
\- Dean. Dean Winchester. Toi?  
\- Gabriel.  
\- Gabriel qui?  
\- Juste Gabriel, mais tu peux m'appeler Gabe."

Dean esquissa un sourire. Peut être qu'il allait au moins avoir un ami ici.  
La liste de noms s'égrenait doucement.  
Un jeune blond au patriotisme appuyé et dont la timidité contrastait avec ses muscles impressionnants fut envoyé chez Poufsouffle, deux autres garçons qui semblaient de paires tant leur discussions sur la métaphysique étaient passionnées furent envoyés a Serdaigle, les deux frères qu'ils avaient vus il y a quelques minutes furent respectivement envoyés chez Gryffondor et Serpentard (le blond pleura quelques minutes en voyant qu'il était séparé de son frère. De son coté, Dean était un peu perdu. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais Sam lui manquait déjà. Juste un peu.)

Une jolie rousse à lunettes qui avait déjà du repousser les avances de nombreux prétendants en leur lattant les valseuses fut également envoyée a Gryffondor, avec Jo, une amie d'enfance de Dean.  
Et puis il y eut ce mec.

"CASTIEL NOVAK"

Un garçon aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux bleus se leva de l'assemblée. Il fixait le choixpeau avec intensité, comme s'il faisait abstraction du reste.  
Il se dégageait du personnage une sorte de mélancolie, une sorte d'intelligence discrète dans ses yeux trop bleus. Dean sut exactement où il allait aller avant même que le choixpeau parle.  
"SERDAIGLE"  
Dean ravala ce qui s'insinua en lui comme de la déception. Quelque chose l'attirait en ce mec, quelque chose de vraiment étrange, comme...  
Dean rougit violemment.  
"NO HOMO"  
Gabriel arqua un sourcil.  
"A tes souhaits?"

***

Sebastian fut appelé après ses deux amis. Il afficha comme a son habitude un air blasé quand son nom fut demandé mais intérieurement espérait se retrouver comme Joseph et Kidman dans la maison Gryffondor car une des seules choses qui lui importait étaient de se retrouver avec ses deux fidèles amis.  
Après avoir posé le choixpeau sur la tête, Sebastian entendit sa petite voix résonner.

"Alors… D'après toi c'est Javel, La Croix, ou Monsieur Propre qui faut que j'achète pour mes lessives ???"

Sebastian redressa la tête pour montrer son étonnement. La salle marqua un silence gêné.  
Crowley toussota pour faire revenir le choixpeau à la réalité. L'accessoire rouspéta : 

"Ho ca va bordel vous avez vu le salaire de merde que je me tape... J'peux bien discuter d'autre chose pour une fois nan ?? Bon oui bref heu... Laissez moi réfléchir..."

Sebastian se demanda alors à ce moment même pour quelle raison il avait fallut que le choixpeau dérape sur lui. En plus de le ridiculiser complètement, ce sale chiffon éternisait le moment et le suspens commençait à devenir insoutenable. Enfin comme une délivrance, le verdict tomba : 

"GRYFFONDOR !!!!" 

Joseph d'ordinaire assez renfermé poussa une exclamation de joie avant de croiser le regard de Julie :  
"Bref c'est cool qui soit avec nous…"  
Joseph le gratifia d'une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule. Julie Kidman quand a elle, avait commencé a entamer un cordon bleu et se contenta d'un signe de tête. Sebastian croisa alors le regard d'un autre élève de première année qui engloutissait une tarte et un hamburger en même temps.

"Hey princesse relax, t'as bien été admis dans cette maison, déstresse... C'est pas comme si ils allaient te gerter sans même te laisser finir ton assiette.." Fit remarquer Sebastian  
L'élève lui répondit par un regard provocateur de ses yeux émeraude. Sebastian comprit que soit il venait de se faire un ennemi, soit un ami.  
C'est alors qu'il entendit le choixpeau appeler un nom qui lui était familier : 

"Ruvik Victoriano."

Sebastian ne tenta pas un regard vers lui.  
Dean (l'élève qui engloutissait sa tarte et son burger en même temps) lâcha un : 

"Ho putain comment il fait trop flipper ce mec. Dans ma famille, des types comme ca on leur sale la gueule." 

Tout le monde acquiesça. Ruvik était de loin l'élève le plus effrayant (peut être avec Lucifer, un élève mystérieux au prénom pourtant franchement amical) Même les professeurs reculèrent légèrement quand il s'avança vers l'estrade. 

"Je plains la maison qui va le recevoir.... Soupira Gabriel, le voisin de Dean.  
\- Ho sa mère il regarde dans notre direction!!!" Sursauta Dean en attrapant instinctivement la salière comme pour se protéger des regards de Ruvik. 

Sans même le regarder, Sebastian comprit que ses regards étaient concentrés sur lui et frémit. Il tenta de se concentrer sur autre chose. Quelque chose de plus agréable. Etrangement son regard se porta sur Dean qui faisait une croix avec ses couverts pour se protéger. Mauvaise idée finalement.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, un "SERPENTARD" résonna. 

"Bon bah on a échappé au pire. Soupira Gabriel.  
\- Nan mais tu te rends compte que vu la gueule de ce mec c’était tellement prévisible qu'il se barre chez les Serpentard."

Julie, qui était resté silencieuse depuis tout ce temps montra du doigt la table des dits Serpentard : 

"Même là-bas on semble le craindre."  
Ruvik s'était installé en retrait. C'est alors qu'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et à la robe rouge l'enlaça.

"Bravo Ruben je suis fière de toi !!!" 

Ruvik à la grande surprise de tous se laissa enlacer par la demoiselle.

"Ha le canon....s'exclama Dean, Il perd pas son temps avec les meufs.  
\- Mais non débile. C'est Laura Victoriano. Sa sœur.  
\- Ha le canon.... Il perd pas son temps avec sa sœur.  
\- C'est immonde ce que tu dis...  
\- Ah bon ? Ca m'a jamais derang...  
\- Il est dans la même maison que Laura?! Coupa Sebastian.  
\- Oui. A mon avis on devrait se méfier d'eux."

***

Le choixpeau continua son énumération sans incidents notable. Les quatre tables se remplissaient d'élèves surexcités: Natasha Romanov, chez les Gryffondor, Kevin Tran rejoignit Sam chez les Serdaigle, Lucifer, élève au nom aussi improbable que l'aura étrange qui planait autour de lui rejoignit les Serpentard, accompagné par Elsa, reine d'une contrée éloignée et qui partit directement dans une discussion animée avec Loki.  
Erik Leinsehrr, un élève blasé à l'origine allemande fut également envoyé chez Serpentard, tandis que Charles Xavier alla chez Serdaigle. Deux sœurs à la peau respectivement verte et bleue et à la relation visiblement tendue allèrent chez Serpentard tandis que la princesse Merida, jeune fille aux cheveux roux et bouclés fut envoyée chez les Poufsouffle.  
Apres la cérémonie de répartition des maisons, s'ensuivit un banquet Gargantuesque. Les tables furent remplies de tout sorte d'aliments allant du plat le plus simple au plat le plus raffiné. Au plus grand bonheur de Sebastian qui n'avait mangé que des tic tac de tout le voyage.  
De son coté Dean qui avait déjà entamé depuis un bon bout de temps les tartes et hamburgers s'attaquait maintenant aux frites.

Le banquet battait son plein, et la salle résonnait des éclats de voix et des rires des élèves fraichement adoubés. Un orchestre venu spécialement pour l'évènement avait même démarré un cover enjoué de Let It Go. On pouvait sentir la joie communicative se répandre de table en table, tout le monde s'amusait. Tout le monde..?

Sam soupira.  
Il se sentait presque coupable de ne pas rire des blagues de son voisin de table, Tony Stark, mais il n'arrivait juste simplement pas à s'amuser. Pourtant, il n'avait aucune raison de se plaindre: il venait de rentrer a Hogwarts, et qui plus est dans une des maisons les plus prestigieuses, DAMN la bouffe était bonne, tout le monde avait l'air cool.  
Pourtant... Sam jeta un regard en direction de la table des Gryffondor. Dean était occupé a enfourner un maximum de nourriture dans sa bouche et a reluquer le derrière d'une voisine.  
Il n'allait pas aller jusqu'a dire que ce con lui manquait déjà mais...  
Il soupira. Il fallait dire qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais été séparés. C'était plus ou moins une nouveauté.  
D'un coup, il surprit le regard de l'autre voisin de table de Dean, un deuxième année visiblement, aux yeux bruns et rieurs qui.. Qui regardait dans sa direction?  
C'était déjà assez bizarre comme ca, mais ce le fut encore plus quand celui ci lui fit un clin d'œil. Sam sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et il détourna brusquement la tête. Pour qui il se prenait?!  
Il sentit alors une main sur son épaule. 

"Je te présente mon attardé de frère."  
La voix venait d'un autre première année, brun aux yeux bleus et l'air désolé.  
"T'es.. Castiel c'est ca?  
\- C'est ca. Et si ca te dit, on peut se faire chier ensemble."

Sam sourit. Il se dégageait de ce mec une aura calme, posée et bienveillante. A défaut d'avoir son frère, il allait peut être avoir un ami.  
Une autre voix, plus désagréable cette fois, cria:

"HEY MOI C'EST LEA, SI JAMAIS T'ES LIBRE CE S-"  
Elle fut coupée par Castiel.  
"Oh non pas elle... Elle me stalk depuis ce matin...  
\- BTW I SHIP IT LOL"

Ils soupirèrent.  
Sam et Castiel observèrent la jeune fille avec désarroi :

"Comment ca se fait que le choixpeau t'es fait venir dans cette maison jeune demoiselle ???  
\- PARCE QUE. LOL.  
Castiel soupira une autre fois et se leva : 

\- Bon je vais chercher un verre d'eau je reviens." 

Sam se retrouva alors seul avec la demoiselle hystérique. Cette dernière quitta en quelques secondes son air hilare pour laisser place à des yeux bleus d'une intelligence profonde  
"Gabriel des Gryffondor t'aime bien on dirait. J'ai bien analysé ses regards vifs portés vers toi. Au delà de la moquerie j'ai su décerner autre chose. De plus je ressens un fort amour entre toi et Dean. Un amour fraternel je suppose mais je n'en ai jamais vu de tels. Le sang n'est pas la seule chose qui vous lie.  
\- ... Je...  
Sam ne savait quoi penser de Léa a présent.  
\- Un amour qui vous lie dans... HO DES LASAGNES!!!" S'exclama d'un seul coup Léa.

***

Du coté des Serpentard, Ruvik, qui discutait avec Lucifer à propos de la meilleure façon de vider quelqu'un de son sang, sentait un malaise grandir en lui. Il pouvait voir la rousse du coin de l'œil et il commençait sérieusement a se poser des questions sur son état de santé. Il soupira. On allait encore l'accuser de non-assistance a personne en danger s'il ne faisait rien.  
Il donna une petite tape sur le dos de la jeune fille visiblement inconsciente, sans qu'elle ne manifeste aucune réaction.

"Elle est morte. Bon on teste notre théorie sur le temps de vidage de sang d'un corps humain?  
-Yolo. »

A cet instant, comme sur des ressorts, la fille, Maya de son nom, leva la tête et sauta sur ses pieds. 

"YOLO"  
Elle se mit à courir autour de la table, puis s'assit juste a coté de Ruvik.  
"Tu manges ton gâteau?"

Ruvik dévisagea Maya pendant plusieurs secondes sans réagir. Il se ressaisit.  
"Wat?!  
\- Non mais j'dis ca parce que t'as pas l'air d'en vouloir."

Ruvik siffla. Il n'allait pas se laisser saouler par une boloss de ce style, surtout quand il avait une réputation d'élève démoniaque.

"Tu veux du gâteau? J'peux te remettre la tête dedans si tu veux."

Le silence ce fit à la table, seulement troublé par le "POPOPOOOOOO" de Lucifer.  
Laura secoua la tête. 

"Tu crains petit frère."  
Maya, sans s'arrêter de sourire, sortit subitement un vieux jeu de cartes.  
"On fait une partie?"  
Ruvik serra les poings.  
"Je joue pas avec toi. Va jouer toute seule. »

Maya baissa légèrement la tête.  
Elle souriait toujours mais une lueur légèrement effrayante venait de s'allumer dans ses yeux verts.  
Nullement alarmé par cela, Ruvik détourna la tête.  
La voix de Laura résonna dans la salle.

"WATCH OUT !  
-Gné?"

A cet instant, Ruvik sentit une intense douleur à l'arrière de sa tête.

"EEEH C'EST MA SPECIALITE LES MALS DE CRANE"

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et en délogea... Une carte?!  
Maya était déjà partie en riant, lançant des cartes un peu partout autour d'elle (un œil avisé aurait remarqué qu'elles lévitaient, mais personne n'était avisé en ce moment, juste occupé a bouffer.).  
Ruvik, qui perdait un peu de sang malgré tout, resta bouche bée.  
Il était partagé entre la haine, la condescendance ou le respect. Peut être un peu de tout.

Dean leva les yeux de son hotdog pour regarder en direction de la table des Serdaigle. Sam regardait une jeune fille manger des lasagnes d'un œil terrifié tandis que le jeune homme aux yeux bleus qu'il avait remarqué, buvait. Dean sentit soudain l'envie de rejoindre son frère. Ses pensées furent troublées par les rires gras et aigus d'une rousse qui courait autour des tables en lançant des cartes. Cette dernière trébucha et se mangea le sol en pierre.  
Elle poussa un grognement grave et ne donna plus signe de vie. Dean soupira : 

"Ces Serpentard... Quelle bande d'attardés... Il me font limite flipper."  
Sebastian vida son verre de champomy et ajouta : 

"C'est juste une maison de consanguins... Y'a rien a craindre princesse.  
\- T'inquiète c'est pas les trouducs qui me font peur. La preuve tu ne me fais pas flipper...  
Sebastian posa son verre:  
\- Problem Princess ?  
\- No Douchebag."

Dean se leva, entrainant son assiette avec lui, qui alla s'éclater par terre.  
Il bomba ridiculement le torse.

"COME GET ME BIG BOy  
-u know u sound gay right?  
-NO MOMO"

A ces mots, Dean se jeta sur Sebastian, et ils roulèrent au sol dans un concert de grognements et de coups.  
Sam se prit la tête dans les mains. 

Castiel poussa un sifflement au crochet du droit de Dean et glissa à Sam :  
"C'est ton frère?  
\- Malheureusement.....  
\- Ah. Bienvenu au club des petits frères plus matures que leur ainé."

Castiel fixait Dean d'un air pensif, tandis que Sam essayait de se faire oublier.  
Tout d'un coup, une professeur sauta de l'estrade. Elle était blonde et dégageait une autorité redoutable, malgré ses doux yeux bruns.  
Elle attrapa Dean par le col, qui se débattait comme un chaton enragé et l'écarta de Sebastian, qui fulminait.

"JE VOUS PREVIENS, CA ME DERANGE PAS DE BALANCER DES TARTES (dean chuchota "tartes?") AUX PREMIERES ANNÉES! JAMAIS JE N'AI ÉTÉ DÉSONHORÉE DE MA PROPRE MAISON DÈS LE PREMIER JOUR!"

Les deux fautifs baissèrent la tête en signe de soumission, sanglotant déjà comme des maternelles.

"DEAN WINCHESTER ET SEBASTIAN CASTELLIANOS!  
VOUS SEREZ EN RETENU MERCREDI SOIR ET J'ENLEVE 30 POINTS AUX GRIFFONDORS.  
\- Comment ca des points ? Demanda Sam.  
\- Chaque année il y a un tournois entre les maisons et la maison gagnante est celle qui récupère le plus de points, Expliqua Castiel.  
\- Bon bah avec ces deux cons, Gryffondor est pas près de gagner.  
\- Tu l'as dit."

Dean semblait être plus dégouté sur l'heure de retenue que sur les points  
Sebastian détourna la tête pour se donner un air plus rebelle et surtout pour éviter de croiser le regard du professeur sachant qu'il se ferait totalement dominer. Dean marmonna quelques bribes de mots. Les deux perturbateurs étaient a présent le centre d'intérêt de toute la salle. Léa de son coté pouffait bruyamment "ACHIPITACHIPITACHIPIT" avant de se faire taire par Castiel. Dean et Sebastian, le feu au visage, retournèrent sur leurs siégés.  
Toute la salle hurlait, surexcitée par ce qui venait de se passer.  
Voyant que la situation échappait à tout contrôle, le directeur claqua dans ses mains, une fois. Tout le monde tourna la tête. Deux fois. Tout le monde la ferma. Trois fois. Les plus sensibles se mirent à pleurer.

"Bien. Maintenant que les maisons ont été distribuées, je vais vous demander de suivre vos préfets de maisons, ils vous guideront vers vos dortoirs respectifs. »

Les différentes maisons quittèrent la salle en groupe et se rendirent chacune dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Gabriel, le préfet des Gryffondor, guidait les nouveaux venus dans les couloirs en racontant des blagues légèrement douteuses sur les relations plus ou moins "viriles" entre les professeurs de Serpentard. Dean n'écoutait pas le "guide" et broyait du noir. Il détestait Sebastian. Et l'idée d'avoir une heure de retenue dans la même salle que lui...  
Et puis... Quelle façon magnifique de commencer son année. Il avait été la risée de la soirée. Il repensa aux mots du Choixpeau : "tes talents se trouvent peut être pas ou tu le penses." Dean resta songeur. Que voulait dire cette énigme? Ces réflexions furent coupées par la voix de Gabriel : 

« Voila la magnifique salle des escaliers. »

Dean leva la tête et écarquilla les yeux. Les autres Gryffondor firent de même.  
La salle était immense et extrêmement haute. Les murs étaient couverts de tableaux qui bougeaient et parlaient. Mais la chose qui retenait le plus l'attention était évidemment les escalier qui lévitaient et se tournaient tous seuls pour offrir différents chemins et accès aux personnes qui les empruntaient. 

« SA MERE EN SALOPETTE ! Laissa échapper Dean.  
\- N'est ce pas ?  
\- Le dortoir des Gryffondor se trouve en haut dans le donjon. Vous verrez, la vue sur le parc est enchanteresse. Oui, j’ai appris ce discours par cœur. »

Dean gravis les escaliers avec joie. Plus bas, Sebastian broyait trop du noir pour admirer les escaliers : 

"Fcking faggot..." 

Joseph était désolé de voir son ami aussi furieux. Il sorti de sa poche une part de gâteau et le lui donna en rougissant un peu : 

"Tiens. Avec tous ces évènements t'as pas mange de dessert... "

Gabriel se posta devant la porte du dortoir des Gryffondor, ou les dévisageait un gros homme en costume: Puputeau Du Tableau.

L'homme jeta au préfet un regard vide.

"Mdp fdp?"

Gabriel, en accompagnant ses paroles par un doigt d'honneur, répondît: 

"Shrek."

L'homme esquissa un rictus.

"Perdu, ca c'était la semaine dernière. Connasse."

Gabriel inspira profondément, mais ne perdit pas son sourire.  
Il sortit de sa poche un long bâton rouge.

"Tu crois que la dynamite s'entends bien avec le bois?"

L'obèse pâlit encore plus que sa blancheur lui permettait, et balbutia:

"Okok le mot de passe c'est Hail Hydra.  
\- Heil Hydra then."

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement, qui était autant le fruit de la vieillesse du bois que des grincements de dents du fantôme furieux.  
Quand le groupe rentra, Dean perdit les mots.  
Le quartier des Gryffondor était composé d'une grande salle commune avec au milieu une grande cheminée et d’un dortoir (mixte OBVIOUSLYYYYY). Ledit dortoir était un longue salle composée de plusieurs rangées de lits a baldaquin aux couleurs des Gryffondor. 

« SAMERE C'EST PAS DU CAMPANILE LA... C'EST DU VRAI CINQ ETOILES.... » S'exclamma Dean en sautant sur un lit.  
Sebastian et ses amis s'approprierent 3 lits cote a cote en face de celui de Dean C'est alors que Julie demanda : 

"Attendez il manque pas un truc ?  
\- Oui j'y pensais depuis 5 minutes  
\- ....  
\- Gustavia.  
\- Oh merde ! Où il est ce con ?  
Joseph soupira :  
« Parti chez les Poufsouffle.  
\- ....  
\- .....  
-Osef ?  
-Osef. Quelqu'un veut des tic tac ?"

***  
Du coté des Serdaigle, Sam fixait pensivement les rideaux bleus et argentés de son lit.  
On pouvait dire que c'était assez stylé.  
Castiel, qui déballait ses affaires sur le lit d'à coté bailla.

"Maaaan j'suis crevé. C'la première fois que je bouffe comme ca."

Sam se frotta les yeux. Il pouvait sentir ses yeux se fermer a lui aussi. Il se frotta les paupières et s'allongea sur le dos.  
Les deux garçons se turent, appréciant le calme de la chambre.  
Cependant, Sam avait une impression désagréable. Il se retourna pour faire face à...  
Sam étouffa un cri et tomba de son lit. La fille aux cheveux blond-rouge et au regard démoniaque s'était allongée juste a cote de lui.

"I SHIP IT"

A ces mots, elle éclata de rire.  
Elle se leva du lit et, d'un coup, recouvrit un visage sérieux.  
"Honnêtement Sam. Tu devrais arrêter de te voila la face quand a ta vraie nature. Tu te sens attiré par le frère de Castiel ici présent et puis c'est marre. Aucune honte à ça."  
Castiel, qui ronflait déjà, se retourna dans son sommeil.  
Sam rougissait atrocement.

"SORS DE MA CHAMBRE !  
-Ok hihi"

***

"Ruben t'as pas vu ma brosse ?" 

Ruvik répondît à sa sœur d'un signe de tête négatif.

"J'espère que je l'ai pas oublié au manoir..." 

Ruvik replongea dans son livre sans écouter ce que lui disait sa sœur. C'est alors qu'une des pages qu'il lisait se tordit et s'arracha du livre pour finalement léviter.  
Ruvik lâcha son livre et se tourna en direction de la rousse qui était aussi en tailleur quatre lits plus loin. 

"Toi..." Commença t il d'une voix menaçante.

La rousse garda sa tête hilare. Ruvik se leva de son lit et s'avança vers elle pour lui faire regretter son acte. Il attrapa la rousse par le cou. Mais très vite il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas Maya (car telle était le nom de cette engeance de l’Enfer au cas ou vous l’auriez oublié) mais un clone en papier extrêmement bien fait qui tomba en morceaux au moment ou il la toucha. Un grognement familier vint du plafond. La vraie Maya de trouvait perchée sur une poutre. Ruvik commença à tenter de faire écraser la poutre mais Laura arriva

« Ruben... C'est juste une gamine qui s'amuse. »

Ruvik s'écarta de Laura et regagna son lit. Il se rendit compte que la page arrachée avait pris la forme d'une petite fleur. Il se tourna vers Maya qui semblait lui adresser un regard bienveillant.  
Ruvik la foudroya du regard et fit écrouler la poutre pour de bon. La rousse tomba sur Loki en poussant un cri de canard.

Et.... Chez les Poufsouffles....  
Ouais osef enfait.  
La nuit s'écoula doucement, ponctuée par les respirations plus ou moins lourdes des élèves. Presque tous.  
Dean soupira. Il était hanté par les yeux bleus de cet élève de Serdaigle. Castiel... Il ne lui avait jamais parlé et pourtant, il lui semblait qu'il le connaissait déjà depuis longtemps. Il devait lui parler. Ses yeux merde, ses yeux..  
Dean ouvrit les yeux.

"NO MOMO" 

Gabriel gémit dans son sommeil.  
"Putain Dean...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila voila, fin du premier chapitre. On vous avait prévenu j'ai envie de dire. Hésitez pas à lâcher un com' ca fait toujours plaisir. on balancera l'autre chapitre si ça plait. On le balancera dans tous les cas remarquez.


	2. First day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les cours commencent, et avec, les emmerdes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà donc le chapitre deux. Je dirais bien qu'il est moins bordélique mais ce serait mentir. Donc, comme d'hab, ne le lisez pas (ou lisez le, mais sous quelquechose de trèèès fort, c'vous qui voyez).

"GET UP IDJITS!"

Un homme avec une barbe qui, lui aussi respirait une autorité toute paternelle venait de rentrer dans le dortoir Gryffondor.

"La journée commence. Et pas le temps pour les boulets."

Dean marmonna :  
« Mmmmm Maman on est samedi la... »

Le professeur rigola.  
« Désolé de te décevoir mais tu ne risque plus de revoir ta maman avant les vacances de la Toussaint. »

Dean se redressa :  
« Hein… Oh. »

Dean se remémora alors sa journée de la veille : Hogwarts, Gryffondor, Castiel, ce connard de Sebastian, hail hydra, nomomo.... Dean s'empourpra :  
« Pardon...  
\- Ne t’excuse pas ! Rigola le professeur, il faut que tu t'intègres. Moi c'est Bobby. Je partage avec Mme Harvelle le rôle de prof principal de Gryffondor.  
-Mme Harvelle?  
\- La prof qui t’a foutu une raclée hier, Lui rappela Gabriel.  
-Ah... »

Bobby claqua dans ses mains :  
« Maintenant habillez vous et allez déjeuner, vous attaquez la première journée de cours. Alors ne restez pas le ventre vide. »

Dean leva les yeux vers le lit d'en face et foudroya Sebastian du regard. Mais ce dernier était toujours assoupi.  
« Il est limite mignon endorm... HO NOMOMO"

Les élèves de Gryffondor suivirent leur professeur à travers les couloirs en discutant vivement.  
La fatigue avait beau être présente dans les yeux de tout le monde, l'excitation de cette nouvelle journée prenait le dessus. Dean débattait avec un autre étudiant de Gryffondor prénommé Rick Grimes à propos de la déchéance de la qualité des flingues ces dernières années. Celui ci était suivi de près par Daryl Dixon, qui fixait d’un air blasé le couloir. Dean surprit du regard leurs deux mains qui s’effleuraient et le petit sourire qu’ils s’échangèrent. Il lutta de tout son être pour ne pas sortir un « nomomo » bien senti. Ils furent rejoint par deux autres élèves : Shane, un autre mec dont la darkitude contrastait avec ses propos joyeux, et Carol, une fille aux cheveux courts et aux beaux yeux bleus.  
On pouvait sentir une immense amitié (Entre autre) entre tout ce beau monde, aussi, Dean se sentit un poil déplacé. Il rejoignit Gabriel, qui se remettait doucement de la cuite qu'il s'était infligé la veille.  
Dean plaisanta :  
"C'est ca de trop pousser sur le champomy…  
\- Mdr..."  
\-------------------------  
Sam rejeta un œil dans son sac pour s'assurer de n'avoir oublié aucun livre. Il entendit Léa s'exclamer  
« PANCAAAAAAKES », Ce qui ne le surpris même plus. Il avait hâte de commencer les cours. A coté de lui, Castiel observait d'un coin de l'œil la table des Gryffondor.  
Sam tourna la tête vers la table. Castiel devait probablement être entrain de regarder son frère Gabriel. 

« Nan, le tien. » 

C’était Léa, la fille flippante aux cheveux vaguement blonds qui avait parlé. Sam se tourna lentement vers elle. 

« J’ai absolument rien dit ! Comment t’as fait ? T’as.. T’as lu dans mes pensées ? »  
En guise de réponse, Léa lui tendit l'assiette de pancakes avec un clin d'œil : 

« LOOOOOOOL MIAM. »

Sam préféra oublier cet incident.

« Heu... Castiel... On a quoi en premier cours ? »

Ledit Castiel était plongé dans la contemplation de la table des Gryffondor et ne lui répondît pas.  
C'est alors qu'un grognement s'éleva de la table de cette même table.  
Maya y était en effet assise, la tête plongée dans un bol de lait.  
A cote d'elle, Ruvik se décalait lentement. Au diable sa réputation de démon. Tout d'un coup, la rousse releva la tête, en direction de la table des Serdaigle. Léa, l'autre anomalie de l'école, y était en effet. Elle était occupée à faire des bonhommes avec des miettes de pains. Elle surprit le regard de Maya et un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
Maya grogna une nouvelle fois, ce a quoi Léa répondît un autre grognement.  
Par reflexe, Sam attrapa le bras de son voisin (qui était enfaîte Gabriel, qui avait profité de la diversion pour s'asseoir chez les Serdaigle.)

"Oh putain, elles communiquent."

Sam remarqua à quelle personne il avait affaire. Il sursauta et retira son bras.  
Gabriel explosa de rire. Sam bégaya :  
« Qu...que... Qu'est ce que tu fous a la table des Serdaigle?  
\- Venu prendre de tes nouvelles petit bucheux, Susurra Gabriel.  
Sam senti sa figure virer au rouge.  
Au loin vers la table des Gryffondor résonna un "NOMOMO"  
Léa de son coté dévorait la scène des yeux. Elle tenta de hurler un ACHIPIT mais s'étrangla avec ses chocapics.  
Dean de son côté, mangeait une tarte a la framboise en feuilletant un magasine "éducatif". Il leva la tête et aperçut du coin de l'œil Sebastian derrière son café. Ce dernier le foudroyait du regard. Dean lui répondît par un doigt.  
Sebastian serra le poing tellement fort qu'il sentit son verre en plastique se casser.  
Laura soupira.  
"Quel homme..."  
Sebastian sursauta.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais la?!  
\- on peut bien se mélanger un peu non? On est pas en prison nom de Lucifer!"  
Ledit Lucifer leva une tête fatiguée à la tablée Serpentard.  
"Gné?"  
Ruvik, qui était à ses cotés, soupira.

"Rendors toi."

Sebastian regarda la jeune fille. Il dut la regarder avec un peu trop d'entrain car un mal de tête lui perça le crane. Laura envoya un regard blasé à son frère pour le faire stopper.  
Sebastian tenta de se relever et tituba.  
« E...écoute je ne sais pas ce que ton connard de frère veut mai.... »  
Il se prit alors une tarte a la framboise en pleine figure. 

« IN YOUR FACE DICK ! »Hurla Dean triomphant.

Sebastian se retourna lentement et se plongea dans la tache de réduire Dean à l'état de poussière avec son regard.  
Cependant, celui ci était déjà parti en courant et en rigolant comme un gamin vers son frère qui essayait encore de faire comme si il ne connaissait pas le bolide qui fonçait vers lui.  
Dean jeta un regard par dessus son épaule et ne vit donc pas par conséquent ce qu'il avait devant lui. Ou plutôt, QUI il avait devant lui.  
Le qui en question était, en accord avec le schéma de shojo/yaoi classique, Castiel, qui se prit un Dean lancé à pleine vitesse en pleine face. Ils s'étalèrent sur le sol de pierre sous le regard écarquillé des autres élèves.  
Dean se retrouva sur Castiel, ses yeux verts plongés dans ses yeux bleus. Castiel, dont les lunettes avaient dégringolé le fixait d'un air blasé.  
Dean resta quelques secondes sans pouvoir bouger, jusqu'a ce que Sam se racle la gorge. A cet instant, Dean cria un "NOMOMO" sonore et se releva précipitamment.  
A cet instant, Ellen arriva.

"QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST ENCORE QUE CE BORDEL?"

Dean tenta de détaler de la pièce et se prit un pilier. Castiel restait a terre, la même expression blasée peinte sur son visage a suivre des yeux le boloss qui l'avait percuté. Ellen se prit la tête dans les mains.  
Sebastian, qui avait repoussé la proposition de Joseph pour lui nettoyer le visage avec un mouchoir, s'avançait a présent vers Dean dans l'ambition de lui coller une droite. Le regard d'Ellen le fit s'arrêter a mi-chemin.  
Le petit déjeuner suivit donc son cours sans autres incidents notables. Quand les étudiants eurent finis de se sustenter (et que Dean ait épuisé le stock de tartes), les différentes maisons furent re-séparées et dirigées vers leur tout premier cours.  
Les Serpentard finissait avec les Gryffondor et les Serdaigle écopaient des Poufsouffle.  
(Sam soupira. Lui qui voulait avoir un cours intéressant.).  
Julie sortit son emploi du temps.  
"Alors attendez... Je crois qu'on a potion avec le principal des Serpentard. Genial.."  
Dean grogna.

"Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens pas ce mec.  
\- je te sens pas non plus tu sais.  
\- TG Sebby.  
\- tu me rappelle Sebby je te refais la gueule a la petite cuillère."

A ces mots, la joyeuse assemblée gravit les escaliers qui les menaient à leur premier cours, scellant par la même leur destin.

La salle de classe de Crowley se trouvait dans les profondeurs du château, à la place cachots. La descente dans les escaliers lugubres ne mit pas à la noce les Gryffondor.  
« Cet escalier me fait penser à une descente en enfer, souffla Julie.  
\- Non mais a présent on a installe des ascenseurs là-bas, assura Lucifer.  
Joseph quand a lui s'inquiétait pour Sebastian.  
Ce dernier avait toujours la tête entre les mains en descendant, signe d'un autre mal de tête.  
Joseph tenta de lui demander son état mais Sebastian semblait ailleurs. Il n'insista pas, même si l’inquiétude le tenaillait.  
Dean de son côté s'appuyait sur Gabriel pour marcher. Toujours sous le choc du pilier et surtout sur le choc de sa rencontre avec Castiel, il murmurait des "nomomonomomo..."  
"Putain Tu sais dire que ca..." Soupira Gabriel.

La joyeuse équipe pénétra dans la salle sombre et glaciale qu'était la classe de potions. Ici, tout n'était que piliers sculptés et chaines de fer suspendues un peu partout.  
Malgré son état critique, Dean parvint à sortir une mauvaise blague.  
"On dirait que notre prof a des penchants bizarres mdr"  
Une voix profonde et chaude, comme enveloppée dans du velours (je deconne pas, la voix de Mark Sheppard est un veritable eargasm) se leva derrière lui.

"Penchants que vous expérimenterez en heure de colle si vous ne vous tenez pas a carreaux Winchester."  
Dean sursauta et se retourna vers le bureau du professeur ou Crowley corrigeait des copies, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Dean balbutia un "nomomo" pour la forme et alla s'asseoir au fond de la classe avec un Gabriel mort de rire.  
Sebastian, lui, se trouvait plutôt dans son élément, si seulement la présence de Ruvik ne lui donnait pas envie de se rouler en boule sur le dallage de pierre, la tête dans les mains...  
Sebastian tenta de s'assoir le plus loin possible de la table de Ruvik. Il se rangea sur la table à cote de l'étagère avec des bocaux remplis de pancréas de chèvres (bon appétit). Joseph le suivit. Julie alla s'assoir sur une table a proximité et fut rejointe par Laura. Cette dernière lui prêta une feuille en rougissant un petit peu.  
Puis le cours commença. 

"Bonjour je suis Mr Crowley (un élève anonyme entonna en chuchotant l'air de "Mr Crowley" d’Ozzy Osbourne accompagné d'un riff de guitare imaginaire), directeur de la maison Serpentard et professeur de potion. Sachez que je pourrais aussi bien devenir votre pire cauchemar au cas ou (regard insistant sur Dean) vous faites l'énergumène dans ma classe. Bon commençons la leçon." 

Crowley qui avait encore le regard sur Dean demanda :  
"Comme je suppose que vous avez lu vos livres scolaires durant les vacances je vais vous poser des questions... Winchester. Qu'obtient t-on si on mélange des racines de mandragore avec de l'eau ?"

Dean se redressa et tenta de trouver la réponse. En vain.  
« Heeeeeeu...De l’au à la mandragore? »

La classe éclata de rire sauf Sebastian qui soupira (« encore plus con que ce que j'avais imaginé »)  
Crowley esquiva un sourire qui n'avait rien d'amical :  
"Voila un énergumène."

Dean baissa la tête en marmonnant.  
"Quelque chose à dire Winchester?  
\- ..Rien monsieur.  
\- Très bien. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien ouvrir votre livre a la page 66… »

Le cours se déroula sans interruption, simplement ponctué par les chuchotements des élèves au travail et les blagues plus ou moins discrètes de Gabriel. 

Du coté des Serdaigle (and others), l'ambiance n'était pas tellement plus glorieuse.  
Sam soupira. Il jeta un œil embrumé au professeur qui parlait.  
Mr Fury, professeur de défense contre les forces du mal n'était pas homme à se laisser dominer par ses élèves. C'était plutôt l'inverse enfait. 

« Donc comme vous le savez, je suis ici pour faire de vous des sorciers capables de s'auto défendre. Le monde héberge trop de dangers pour que vous négligiez ces cours. Grace à mes enseignements même les plus incompétents (regard appuyé aux Poufsouffle) pourront se défendre. Aujourd'hui nous allons d'abord.. –LE PROCHAIN QUI PARLE EN MÊME TEMPS QUE MOI JE L’EXPLOSE MOTHERFUCKER- évoquer des sorts de protection. Qui connait déjà des sorts de protection ici ? »

Léa leva la main :  
« ABRACAPOTE ??? »

Fury soupira :  
« Poufsouffle ?  
\- Serdaigle."

Castiel leva timidement la main pour stopper la décridibilisation de sa maison.  
"On.. On peut toujours faire apparaitre un Patronus, pour se protéger de l'ennemi."  
Le professeur hocha la tête.  
"Deux points pour Serdaigle"

Léa protesta.  
"Et moi je fais pas gagner de points?!"

Fury fronça les sourcils.  
"Non mais vous pouvez toujours aller voir Mr D. Si ca vous chante"  
Léa grogna. 

Au loin on entendit un autre grognement en réponse, probablement de la classe des Serpentard.  
Du côté de la classe de Crowley, l'ambiance n'était pas effectivement pas mieux. Dean qui avait eu la bonne idée d'avaler une dragée surprise de Gabriel s'étouffait en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit (gout "glace au chocolat"). Sebastian de son côté tentait en vain de ne pas répondre aux regards de Ruvik. Mais il se sentait si mal a l'aise juste à l'idée de se savoir dévisagé par lui.  
Maya, quand a elle, faisait de l'origami par télépathie. 

Le premier cours se termina sur une note d'angoisse pour Dean. En effet Crowley avait enlevé cinq points à Gryffondor a cause de lui et semblait avoir trouvé sa tête de turc pour l'année. C'est en trainant des pieds qu'il rejoint la salle du prochain cours. Mais son malaise disparu au moment où il aperçut que les Gryffondor se retrouvaient avec les Serdaigle pour ce cours. Il se précipita vers son frère.  
« Bitch  
\- Jerk.  
\- Dean Winchester ? » Demanda Castiel.  
Ce dernier se tenait à cote de Sam. Dean qui était pourtant parti pour un clash avec Sam se sentit d'un coup troublé. D'habitude en confiance, le voila balbutiant et hésitant. Castiel, toujours neutre,observait le plus vieux Winchester.  
« Alias le boulet qui m'a percuté. »  
Dean se sentit comme brûlant. La gêne sans doute. Il détourna ses yeux du regard profond de Castiel et il remarqua que une autre élevé de Serdaigle se tenait accrochée aux jambes de Sam. Léa. 

« ACHIPIIIIIT »

Sam soupira :  
« Fais pas gaffe a elle. Depuis ce matin elle me harcèle. »

Gabriel qui avait rejoint le joyeux groupe soupira :  
« Oh. Tu as déjà une petite copine bucheux? Moi qui allais te demander si on pouvait sortir ensemble. »

Sam vira au rouge :  
« NAN MAIS CA VA PAS !!!  
\- J'déconne bucheux. Je voulais voir comment tu allais réagir. »

Sam répondît d'un mouvement de cheveux éloquent et alla s'assoir.  
Le cours commença enfin. Le professeur Stéphane Berne enseignait l'histoire de la magie. Il semblait passionné par le sujet de la leçon. Dean le fut un peu moins. Il promena son regard vers les autres élèves de la salle. Sam qui écoutait religieusement le professeur. Sebastian qui foudroyait Dean du regard. Gabriel qui lançait des boulettes de papier a Sam et Castiel. Qui le regardait aussi. Dean détourna la tête en rougissant.  
Du côté de la classe des Serpentard, l'ambiance aurait n’était, encore une fois, pas mieux. Comme la "respectable" maison écopait des Poufsouffle, ces derniers ce faisaient a présent harceler. Merle, un élève de Serpentard a qui il manquait une main rackettait Gustavia et lui volait son kinder bueno. Seule Elsa défendait la maison de la gentillesse et de la loyauté. En particulier Merida, une élève de Poufsouffle. Ainsi que Maya qui faisait des symboles illuminati en papier.  
L'histoire. Cette matière qui ne change jamais, relatant en boucle des évènements chiants et depuis bien longtemps passés n'était pas réputée pour son intensité. On pourrait croire, a tort, que l'histoire de la magie l'est un peu plus.  
Elle ne l'est pas. Du moins elle ne le devient pas en passant par les lèvres de Mr Stéphane Berne. Même si, soit dit en passant, ledit Stéphane semblait s'amuser follement.  
Dean jeta un regard vide à son carnet de notes. A ses cotés, Sam écrivait frénétiquement sur les pages de son cahier, dans un grattement incessant. Même si il était déçu par le manque d'intérêt du cours, il misait tout dans la supposition qu'une fois écrit à la virgule près, il gagnerait en intensité.  
Dean laissa errer son regard vers la table de droite (encore). Castiel fixait lui aussi sa feuille d'un air concentré. Machinalement, il se mit à mordiller le bout de son crayon, ce qui causa au pauvre Winchester un arrêt cardiaque doublé d'une hémorragie nasale.  
Il chuchota "Nomomo" par réflexe et Sam soupira.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, le peu de concentration qui existait jusqu'alors dans la classe s'était alors évanoui. Un brouhaha puissant (composé à 75% de "nomomo" et d'"achipit") régnait dans la salle et le pauvre professeur peinait à se faire entendre.  
Léa grognait, roulée en boule contre un mur, essayant encore une fois de communiquer avec son amie? Soeur? Compagne? Personne ne connaissait vraiment leur relation mais il fallait dire que personne n'avait envie de savoir.  
Toujours était il que le bordel régnait et que la question du professeur ("savez vous quand le premier congrès de magie a été créé?") Fit l'effet dans la classe d'une petite brise dans un ouragan (en gros: tout le monde s'en tamponne).  
Sam eut tout de même un peu de pitié et leva la main.  
"1866?"  
Mr Berne regarda Sam avec une telle gratitude qu'une larme silencieuse commença à couler sur sa joue, causant à Sam une légère gêne.

"Et bah, mignon ET intelligent. J’suis un chanceux."  
Sam tomba de sa chaise, tandis que Gabriel, qui venait de murmurer cette phrase en se glissant derrière Sam, s'étranglait de rire.  
Il s'approcha ensuite de la table de Castiel et lui chuchota:

"On sera la mort des Winchester.  
\- Mh?  
\- Nah rien oublie"  
Sam se replongea dans ses livres en tentant d'ignorer les rires de Gabriel.  
« Nan mais oh... Qu'est ce qu'il peut s'imaginer.... »

Une mèche de cheveux barrait son visage rougissant. Mr Berne quand a lui tenta de questionner la classe sur le premier ministre de la magie. Mais un grognement sourd le coupa. Dean de son côté était en train de griffonner sur son cahier quand quelqu'un lui mit à deux centimètres du visage un stylo.  
Castiel, qui semblait s'être téléporté de sa table se tenait a présent devant lui.  
« T’as fait tomber ca. »  
A la vitesse de la lumière il se rassit à sa place et retourna dans son cahier. Dean remarqua qu'il était a présent rougissant lui aussi. Léa qui grognait trois tables plus loin s'exclama :  
« Les Winchester devraient auditionner pour faire feu rouge à la route d’à côté. Mdr. »  
Dean lui lança le stylo et elle l’esquiva en roulant.

Mr Berne, dans un ultime effort pour établir le silence, leva timidement la main comme signe d'autorité. Le raffut ne baissa pas d'un décibel à son plus grand désespoir (un désespoir empreint de résignation).  
Sam soupira et jeta un regard compatissant au professeur. 

« Je me demande si du coté des putesouffle et des serputard, il y'a autant de chahut » Se demanda t il. 

***

« Bonjour. Je suis Philip Blake mais le premier qui m'appelle par ce prénom risque de pleurer du sang... Compris !!! Vous m'appelez tous "Governor". »

Ledit Governor, professeur de littérature magique (entre autres activités malhonnêtes), observa son auditoire : la classe des Serpentard et de l'autre maison des reniés.  
Il voyait déjà la peur et la méfiance s'animer dans les yeux des pauvres âmes qui allaient devenir ses élevés pour l'année. Cette crainte apparente fit naitre un sourire sur ses lèvres.  
Seule exception : Merle, le bourrin de la maison Serpentard, le fixait avec une émotion autre que la peur. Le "Governor" détourna vite son regard.  
« Bien. Qui connait l'œuvre "Gargantua'' ? » 

***

La première journée de cours se déroula ainsi. Les différentes maisons firent la connaissance de différents professeurs et matières plus ou moins intéressantes. Au cours du dîner, les Gryffondor faisaient un bilan de la journée.

« Crowley est pas le dirlo de la maison Serpentard pour rien... Ce mec est un vrai connard, Soupira Dean.  
\- Et le professeur Berne... Quel beauf....  
\- Gabriel ! Les cours de Mr Berne étaient intéressants » S'exclama Sam, scandalisé par ce manque de respect. 

« Ho bucheux tu viens squatter à la table des Gryffondor juste pour moi ? Je te manque donc a ce point ? »  
En réponse, ce dernier se pris "orgueil et préjugés" dans la face.

« Moi j'ai bien aimé le cours sur les arts magiques de cette après midi. Déclara Maya qui s'était jointe au groupe avec Léa.  
« On a une artiste? Demanda Sam.  
\- Non.... Je suis amoureuse du professeur... C'est tout... Rougit Maya.  
\- Mais c'est tout mignon ca... Qui aurait cru que tu pouvais etre cute....  
\- NON MAIS IL EST VRAIMENT À MON GOUT... S'empourpra la rousse.  
\- Comment ce nomme le professeur ? Demanda Dean  
\- Professeur Tyrion Lannister. »  
Un silence pesant suivit cette révélation chez le groupe. Sam dévisagea Maya et s'exclama :  
« The... Midget ???!  
Dean pouffait comme un idiot :  
« Cà ne m'étonne même pas... »  
Maya soupira :  
« C'est vous qui n'avez aucun goût ! J'avais d'abord porte mon dévolu sur Ruvik (Dean éclata de rire) mais... Il semble être sur quelqu'un d'autre.  
A ces mots, Léa, qui semblait surgir d'une pénombre pourtant inexistante, comme une apparition (not the cute ones, the scary creepy ones), se posta aux cotés de Sebastian, qui essayait vainement de boire son café saveur fraise des bois (seuls les vrais bonhommes boivent leur café au diner. Ca leur évite d'avoir affaire au sommeil et donc aux rêves chelous qui implique des mecs blasés et télépathes. Nomomo.)  
Elle se prit la tête dans les mains et maintient son regard sur lui.  
Le silence devint gênant.  
Elle soupira.  
"Je me demande réellement pour qui Ruvik ressent une attirance aussi puissante qu'handicapante, entravée par de douloureux souvenirs et un vain effort de garder un semblant de virilité."  
Ces mots prononcés, Léa sembla recouvrir un regard vide d'intelligence (un peu comme d'hab) et repartit en sifflotant le petit bonhomme en mousse, une chanson d'un gros moldu depuis bien longtemps oubliée.  
Sebastian dévisagea Léa avec incompréhension. Sam qui remarqua son regard soupira : 

« Etrange gamine hein ?  
\- Elle en fait beaucoup des allusions EVIDEMMENT FAUSSES sur les relations entre des mecs.  
\- Oui... Soupira Sam en regardant Gabriel.  
\- ....  
\- .....  
\- EVIDEMMENT FAUSSES!!! Insista Sam  
\- BAH OUI !!! »  
Sebastian risqua un regard vers la table des Serpentard et croisa le regard de Ruvik au moment où il posa les yeux sur lui.

Un mal de tête lui transperça le crane et le fit vite détourner les yeux de l'homme encapuchonné.  
Evidemment que la gosse aux cheveux rouge se gourait. Ruvik et lui se haïssaient et la moindre interaction était violente. En fin de compte la rousse hirsute pourrait le draguer sans avoir de rival... Ruvik faisait juste parti d'un passé que Sebastian désirait oublier. Mais qui lui semblait impossible d'effacer. « Alors Sebby on a mal à la tête ? Le café sans sucre c'est pas pour les tapettes. Tu devrais le savoir ! » Rigola Dean a qui la situation semblait avoir échappé une fois de plus.

« La ferme Fag. » Marmonna Sebastian en se levant.  
Il quitta la table et se dirigea vers les dortoirs. Il avait besoin de dormir... Juste de dormir.... 

\--------  
Autre lieu, autre époque.  
Dans le domaine des Victoriano, une richissime famille, deux enfants agés de 9 années riaient sous les arbres.  
« Tu tiens vraiment à faire la course Ru’? T'es trop nul a ca !  
\- Pour la énième fois Sebastian je m'appelle Ruben ! Estime toi heureux que je te donne le droit de me tutoyer, Grogna le blond.  
Le brun éclata de rire :  
« J'vais t'appeler Marie Antoinette aufait. »

Les deux enfants pouffèrent.  
Puis le blond repris son air sérieux : 

« Toi et tes piètres blagues...  
\- Moi au moins j'parle pas comme une princesse.  
\- Surement a cause de la différence de hiérarchie. D'ailleurs si père apprend que je joue avec un enfant de roturier. Il ne me laissera plus jamais sortir du manoir.  
\- Bah... A ce que j'sache tes parents sont pas très torelants avec les gens d'mon village.  
\- ToLÉrants Sebastian... Il faut dire que la haine est reciproque.  
\- Reciquoi ? »  
Ruben soupira et s'assit par terre avec soin. Sebastian s'adossa à l'arbre a coté.  
\- Ru ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Tu crois qu'le fait qu'on soit pas d’ la même hiérarchie risque de briser notre amitié ?  
\- Seb... Quelque soit ton rang social, prince ou mendiant, je t'aimerai toujours. Toi et ma sœur, êtes les personnes qui comptent le plus... Même si c'est vrai que ton parlé laisse a désirer.  
\- Boucle la.  
\- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton »

Sebastian Castellianos etait le fils d'un fermier démuni du village voisin. Que ce soit dans ses habits ou dans son langage, sa condition sociale etait visible. C'etait un enfant rempli de vie et très actif. Il aimait le sport et surtout aller a l'encontre des règles.  
Ruben Victoriano était très différent. Chétif et froid, il était souvent renié et incompris par ses parents. Le jour òu il rencontra Sebastian, ce dernier braconnait dans le domaine Victoriano.  
Ce fut d'abord une rivalité, puis ensuite une amitié qui s'installa entre les deux enfants. Tout les séparait, hiérarchie et comportement, mais une forte complicité (et quelques disputes) était néanmoins présente.  
« Ru ? C'était bien ce lundi ton anniversaire ?  
\- Ouais. Obligé de passer des heures à la messe et en famille. Comme d'habitude un anniversaire pathétique.  
\- J'me doutais bien qu'y avait un truc important c'te semaine.  
Sebastian sortit de sa poche un petit objet enveloppé dans un vieux papier miteux.  
\- Tiens.  
\- ... Merci. Je ne reviendrais pas sur la qualité de l'emballage.  
\- La ferme Lady.  
Ruben ouvrit l'emballage et sortit une petite pierre noire. On y avait peint un tournesol sur le dessus.  
\- J'crois savoir que c'est ta fleur préférée. C'est moins cucul que les roses au mo...  
Sebastian fut coupe par l'accolade de Ruben.  
« Merci Sebastian.  
\- ... Heu j'vais devoir y aller"

Le printemps, l'anniversaire, la pierre, l'innocence... C'était une belle période. Puis avec l'été est venu ...l'incendie.  
\--------------------  
Sebastian se réveilla en sursaut. Baigné de sueurs, il remarqua qu'il était dans son lit au dortoir. En face les ronflements de Dean se faisaient entendre. Sebastian se rallongea et posa sa main sur son front. Il tenta de chasser ses souvenirs et de se rendormir. Dans les deux cas il échoua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, comme d'habitude hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour dire ce que vous en pensez et le chapitre trois ne devrait pas trop tarder.
> 
>  
> 
> Hail Hydra.


End file.
